fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aeyu/Q (Test)
|-|Individual Q= Summary The Q 'are a race of godlike, higher-dimensional beings beings featured in Star Trek: The Next Generation and in Star Trek: Voyager. Known for their "omnipotence," throughout the universe, the Q generally do as they please, inflicting strife and lording over other beings as if they were gods without any fear of consequences or accountability (except that of the Q Continuum's), even if the effects of such were unintended, causing many races to both revere and fear them. However, they have also served in advisory or beneficial roles, such as the arbiter to the United Federation of Planets' flagship captain, played by John de Lancie, who eventually struck up a sort of master/student or even possibly friend bond with its human captain. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 2-A ''' '''Name: Q Origin: Star Trek Gender: ''' Genderless, but can vary '''Age: '''Unknown, possibly timeless '''Classification: Godlike being Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4, and 9), Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR (Can instantly move Voyager to a place outside of the space-time continuum), Creation (Created human females, a series of dogs, and various other objects throughout the series, as well as multiple alternate timelines), Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Transferred Picard to such a realm numerous times throughout TNG), can become non-corporeal, can become intangible, Biological Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to retrieve Picard's essence after death and bring him back to life), can give other beings Q powers without restrictions, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Imposed an abstract trial on humanity which if failed, would cause their immediate extinction), Physics Manipulation (Could effortlessly modify the gravitational constant of the universe with merely a click of his fingers), Durability Negation with Q Weapons, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from Q weapons rather quickly, which damage the fabric of space-time itself, though these can kill them if they endure too much punishment. A suicidal Q was unable to kill himself, and needed to become mortal to properly commit suicide, implying that Q weapons either destroy the Q's dimensional self only, or that such weapons nullify immortality. The same weapons could have erased a human from existence entirely), Power Nullification (Q could remove the powers that Riker had received from him), Vector Manipulation (Hurled the Enterprise through space, with the former eventually meeting the Borg due to this action), Abstract Existence (Some Q, when observed by lower dimensional beings, could take the form of abstract words and things which mortals could understand), and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Q exist in a higher dimensional layer of subspace and had total control over its parameters) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ '(Existed in a realm outside of the multiverse which transcended space-time and subspace alike, the latter of which being a dimension which was home to "infinite domains and universes". Vastly superior to the Travelers, beings who transcended space-time, could create universes, and were stated to be from a higher dimension imperceptible to humans. The Q were able to effortlessly affect the laws of the space-time continuum to a much higher degree than the former with their vast reality warping powers, redefining the laws of reality with merely a snap of their fingers, such as the gravitational constant of the universe. When the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager visited the Q Continuum, they were unable to perceive the true nature of its reality with the limitations of their perspective. The same crew later made contact with photonic subspace aliens from the fifth dimension, corroborating the likelihood of the Continuum being at least a 5-dimensional reality. Q Weapons ignore conventional durability) 'Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ (A suicidal Q, Quinn, cannot kill himself even with the effects of the Big Bang. Shows complete resistance to phenomena of all kinds, including space-time damage in the regular universe as a result of Q Weapons being discharged. Unaffected by the powers of other individual Q) Stamina: Limitless | Unknown | Limitless Range: ' High Multiversal+ (Can affect a multitude of different timelines, and infinite other universes and domains as well as at least one higher dimension through the manipulation of subspace) '''Standard Equipment: 'Q-Weapons '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Weapons made by other Q. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Q Continuum= Summary Living in a state of near total static, the Q Continuum have existed possibly forever outside of time in another realm, having "always been and always being," according to their own words. Having "experienced and done all that there is to do or see," they live in equilibrium, only doing anything out of boredom or fancy. When one Q, Quinn, decides that he is sick of this placid existence, he deems it fit to commit suicide, a declaration that sparks great outcry and sends great rifts throughout the whole of the Continuum, leading to a bloody civil war that does massive damage to the space-time continuum, but finally introduces change into their previously stagnant existence. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A ''' '''Name: Q Continuum Origin: Star Trek Gender: ' Genderless '''Age: ' Unknown, possibly timeless '''Classification: Continuum of godlike beings Powers and Abilities: All of the abilities of an individual Q multiplied by an incalculable degree, as well as Summoning and a far higher degree of Power Nullification and Power Granting Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ '(The Q Continuum as a whole exists in a nexus outside of the space-time continuum in a region of higher subspace, and consists of thousands or possibly even hundreds of thousands of Q working in tandem, multiplying their collective power by an incalculable amount. Can effortlessly remove or completely nullify another Q's powers, as well as grant those powers back to the worthy) 'Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ '(An individual Q was not capable of affecting the Continuum at large in any feasible way. Even damage from Q Weapons was completely negated at their behest, and did not damage their realm whatsoever. Contains the combined durability of at least thousands of Q) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: ' High Multiversal+ (Should have a far superior range to merely a single Q) '''Standard Equipment: 'Q-Weapons '''Intelligence: Possibly Omniscient (The collective intelligence of the Q should be much higher than that of an individual) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Q-Prophet= Summary The Q-Prophet was a being formed from the fusion of Q '''and the last of the subspace higher-dimensional wormhole aliens known as the '''Prophets, the gods of Bajor, featured in the canon IDW Comics' publishing, The Q Gambit. When the Continuum and the Prophets face extinction at the hands of the higher-dimensional entities known as the Pah-Wraiths, the demons of Bajor, the last Prophet comes to combine his powers with Q in order to form a transcendent being which far exceeded the power that either of them had previously possessed. Using this form, Q was able to annihilate that universe's version of Dukat, who had successfully manifested his plan of transcending his material existence and becoming the Emissary of the Pah-Wraiths, who were preparing to conquer the entire multiverse, as well as the rest of the Pah-Wraiths, returning the displaced captains of the U.S.S. Enterprise and Deep Space Nine back to their home continuums. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, possibly higher Name: Q-Prophet Origin: Star Trek Gender: ' Genderless '''Age: ' A few minutes '''Classification: Fusion of two godlike beings Powers and Abilities: Both of the previous keys' abilities to a much higher degree, as well as Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Could presumably survive the destruction of his entire realm, as well as the realm of the Pah-Wraiths), Immortality (Type 5), possible resistance to Power Nullification and Durability Negation (Was unfazed by the thought of challenging every Pah-Wraith, beings who were able to resist Q-Weapons), Existence Erasure and resistance to Existence Erasure (Erased Dukat and his Pah-Wraith possessor from existence after being completely unaffected by Dukat attempting to do the same to him), Fusionism and Omniscience Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+, possibly higher (After becoming one with the last remaining Prophet, another 5-D being, the unified being was able to reach a new level of existence that transcended the two's previous dimensional state, and could perceive and was present in "all dimensions," of which in "The Nth Degree TNG," there was stated to likely be 26 of (being a reference to Bosonic String Theory), and possibly a countless number more with subspace being a point of entry to higher dimensions, containing "infinite layers". After being unfazed by the power of Dukat empowered by a multitude of Pah-Wraiths (who were stated as being superior to the Continuum), Prophet Q was able to annihilate his existence with a mere hand gesture, and stated that they could destroy the rest of them with ease, also implying that they had transcended the likes of the Continuum itself) Speed: Immeasurable '(Speedblitzed another 5-D being) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, possibly higher Durability: High Multiverse level+, possibly higher '(Unaffected by another empowered 5-D being's full-powered existence erasing attack (The Pah-Wraiths were stated to be superior to the Q, and especially so while in their own domain), which Q replied merely "tingled". Should likely be unaffected by weapons and attacks that negate durability) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: ' High Multiversal+, possibly far higher (Stated that his knowledge and power reached across "all dimensions".) '''Standard Equipment: 'Q-Weapons '''Intelligence: Omniscient (Stated his knowledge and ability to see was greater than it had ever been, and that he could see across, "all dimensions".) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts